The Boy who Turned
by TouTetsu
Summary: my first HP fic! a dark one has risen. Harry Potter, the boy who lived and loved, to the boy who learnt and turned. Dark Harry fic! Ginny's hurt by Harry- How? Hermione is suddenly aware of another presence- who? 3rd chapter up! Pls r/r!
1. Thirst for Revenge

AN: Hey there everyone! I am totally new at harry potter fanfics and this is my first Harry Potter Fic ever and I'd really like to know how it is~! All flames will be put out with a fire extinguisher and much water. Constructive criticism however, will be mentally noted down and used in all the many ways of improving this fanfic.

Disclaimer: Draco Malfoy is mi- I mean, Harry Potter does not belong to me and will never be. Ok?

-The Boy who Turned-

His sinister dark shadow spread out behind him, casting the town into further darkness. The path to his target's home seemed to clear, as if to make way for a king.

All he left behind him was a trail of destruction. A quiet smirk crept along his lips. This was why the path cleared for him. His wand did the trick. 

Fear, it was everywhere. He could practically smell it. Why would there not be fear? Everyone was afraid, afraid of his power, his strength, him.

Where once he was respected, he was now feared. Where once he was loved and admired, he was now hated and despised. Where once he fought against evil, he now was evil. Things changed so easily.

But his reign would never change. He would forever be great and all-powerful. No, nothing would change that.

Revenge has to be. Everything had been a big lie. Everyone had lied to him. It had all been a plot. He had been toyed with, his mind was messed about with. He would make all of them pay back dearly for what they did to him.

After his revenge... well, fate would take its course.

"My lord," a figure cloaked in a dark robe came toward him.

"Malfoy," His voice sounded just the slightest bit unfamiliar. The cold, cruel and demanding tone was so different from the once warm and caring voice filled with laughter.

"The azkaban guards are rushing towards the target's home. I believe there is a spy."

Giving a curt nod, I turned to continue my walk.

"My lord, you still wish to...?"

"Don't question my intentions, Malfoy. The dementors will take care of those foolish guards. And they shall not fail." He added purposefully.

"Ye-Yes my lord, I understand."

The clouds engulfed the moon, leaving the faintest trace of light in the cold night sky. He barely made out the outline of Malfoy apparating away.

A shiver of loneliness crept up his spine. He pushed aside his thoughts and memories of the past. All that should have happened which did not would never be, what was the point of hoping?__

He drew out his wand and blasted the bolted door open, the last obstacle between him and his victim.

A plump lady dressed shabbily in a white robe glared at him, with anger and fear. She was probably no taller than the table itself and her green hair flared with her eyes.

Professor Sprouts.

Another filthy liar. Another damned trickster. She had to die for that.

His eyes grew slitted and a faint smile played on his lips. Jumping all of a sudden, he leaped towards her and lunged for her throat.

She screamed hysterically and dodged with as much speed and agility as she could muster.

"Run, Professor, run for all you're worth. But you'd never get away." A slightly maniacal whisper came through. Again, he plunged towards her. Like a hunter chasing its prey, he ran wildly after Sprouts.

Soon, he began to tire of this useless game of hide-and-seek. Sprouts hid, ran, defended, attacked and was even desperate enough to try and knock down the wall, but all to no avail. His magic was strong enough to keep her in this house.

Yes, he was bored of chasing this stupid lying woman. Slowly, he raised his wand arm.

His wand glowed a deep brown. Yes, the only thing he could trust was his wand. People could change, scenarios could differ, but his wand was trustworthy and loyal, and it was his and his alone.

As if Sprouts had read his mind, she stopped in the middle of throwing a chair at him and faced him. A hint of resignation traced across her face.

And while his mouth formed the words of the deadliest curse, as if in a final desperate battle cry, she hissed the very two words he for so long wished to forget. His very name.

"Harry Potter!"

_*flashback*_

_"Hey, Harry, wait up!"_

_"No, Ron, I am NOT going to help you ask Professor Sprouts to give you an A on that project."_

_"C'mon, I only missed an A by a few marks!"_

_"Like, what, 50 marks?" Hermione cut in._

_"Okay, so it was an F, okay? But still, you know I can't show it to my mother! She'll kill me!"_

_"If you had studied, instead of playing Wizards' Chess with your brothers, you probably would've gotten a B."_

_"They forced me to play with them!"_

_"You **know** that's rubbish."_

_"Hermione Granger, you!"_

_"I?"_

_"Uh, can I borrow your project to show my mum?"_

_"No! That's lying, Ron Weasly!"_

_"C'mon don't be selfish."_

_"Oh shut up you two." Harry cut in. The twosome's constant bickering gave him headaches more than occasionally. "We're at the Trophy Room already. Filch'd kill us if we make a slightest noise."_

_"Remind me again why we're here?" Hermione snapped._

_"Ron said he saw a trophy with my parents' picture on it."_

_"Yeah! It was friggin' cool Harry. It was engraved- engraved!- on with the name 'Potter's' on it. Filch chased me away before I could see more though."_

_The three looked around and after some searching, they found it._

_It was a Gold Trophy, awarded annually to a pair of people for great inventions. At that time, Lily and James had come up with the Truth Potion._

_Sure enough, their pictures were carved- and moving- on the plaque below the trophy and with it the names, "James Potter and Lily Evans with son Harry Potter."_

_*end flashback*_

The name whispered so maliciously and so hatefully held a meaning behind it, as true as the name was a lie.

Harry Potter, son of James and Lily indeed.

He resisted the urge to spit on the ground.

They even lied about him as their son. Filthy, despicable, goddamned lies!

"_Avada Kedavra." _

He finished the curse with an angered flick of his wand and the name "Harry Potter" became the last words Sprouts would ever say.

How amusing. Harry Potter, the name which rejoiced every single person, yet now, it was the name that nearly everyone dare not speak of. __

What a joke.

And finshing what he had come for, he left the house in the calmest state, with not an ounce of happiness left in him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

AN: So how was it? Sorry to all ye' overly-obsessed with perfect-Harry-potter fans, if I have distorted the Great Harry. Please review~!!!!

How about… at least 5 reviews for the next chapter to be posted?? I think that's reasonable ya? Coz if this fic ain't too great I'll stop posting~~ ^^;


	2. memories of the end

A/N: love all ya people who reviewed it!! I didn't expect such a nice response…a thank you list below! ok… this chapter kind of focuses on hermione… it's an insight into harry's past! Small as it may be… but hope you enjoy it ok?

-The Boy Who Turned-

A soft sigh escaped her frostbitten lips. The snow outside her window seemed to fall forever. No, don't get her wrong, she loved snow, but only this time, it seemed to portray the very situation she was in.

Unclear of what would happen next, confused as she took another step towards the future, blurred by the many things happening around her.

Her bushy brown hair blew out behind her.

"Harry…" her voice came out strangled.

Ever since that fateful day, he and she had stopped communicating. That day… It was a day so many things had happened, and so many changes had been made.

_*flashback*_

_"Hermione..." She turned towards the sound of her name._

_"What's up Ron?"_

_"Uh… Need help with those books?"_

_"Uh… Sure."_

_He took the heavy stack of books from her and struggled slightly with them while she skipped along._

_An air of uneasiness hung about the two of them as Ron tried to find his words._

_"Ok, Ron, spit. What's stuck in your throat?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I know you well enough by now, don't try and get off the topic. Uh, watch out, here comes Malfoy. Hold your nose."_

_The 16-year-old Draco Malfoy sauntered towards the Head Girl and one of her closest friends, glaring at the two. As if regaining his composure, an all-too-familiar smirk tugged back into his lips._

_"Why, if it isn't the snob squad. What's going on? Having a meeting on how to suck up to Dumbledore some more? Oh, wait. Your **captain **isn't here. Where is he anyway? Bootlicking Mcgonagall?"_

_"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione growled._

_"Just 'cause you're Head Girl doesn't give you a right to control my liberty, Mudblood."_

_"Shut. Up. You filthy **Malfoy**." Ron cut in._

_"Better than being a Weasly, don't you agree?"_

_"If it weren't for Hermione, I'd punch your-"_

_"Aw, how sweet. Worried that The Dark Lord will get her-- soon?"_

_"You jerk!" Hermione yelled, a tinge of fear tracing across her face._

_"Whatever, Mudblood. I only hope you live…" Malfoy hesitated for the slightest moment, passion coming into his eyes. But as quickly as it had come, a look of cruel laughter came back._

_"Live long enough to see the Dark Lord rise once more." Draco gave a short laugh then signalled to his gang of slytherin friends and walked off._

_"Freak him. He's a damned asshole."_

_"Don't be so angry. It's not like you. Draco will be paid back for all this one day."_

_"Sigh… I guess so."_

_"Hey, wanna go to the Hogsmeade with me tomorrow afternoon?"_

_"Are you asking me out?" A cheeky grin flooded her face._

_"Well, why not. You are **my** girlfriend." He said simply._

_"Huh?" An expression of surprise came into her face._

_"Uh… Slip of tongue. I…I, well, I wanna ask you" Ron stammered, his face a beet red. "I… I'm asking you to go steady with m-me." _

_"HUH?!" Her eyeballs nearly popped out._

_"Yeah... I really like you, you see. Never mind, forget I ever asked, it was dumb ok? It was just a spur of the moment. I know you'd never like me."_

_"Ok."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I'll be your girlfriend."_

_"HUH?!" This time, it was Ron's turn to have his eyeballs fall out._

_"I always thought y-you were, well, cute, I guess."_

_After a few moments of spacing out on her, her words finally sunk in._

_"YES!!" He cheered and gave a loop in the air. "Yes! Oh Hermy, I'm so glad you agreed!!"_

_"Don't call me Hermy."_

_"Why not?" He gave a child-like whine._

_While the two started a squabble, no one noticed a scowl and a glare form on the face of a very jealous Malfoy._

_It was nearly dusk when Hermione and Ron made their way back to the Gryffindor common room._

_And they saw a tired, beaten up Potter almost crawl back into the room._

_"Harry?" They said in unison._

_"Where were you? I haven't seen you all day." Ron started._

_"I met him. Voldemort."_

_"Shut it with his name!" Ron gasped softly._

_"Meet him? Harry, you're supposed to tell us!" Hermione said._

_"He was too weak to enter Hogwarts or even Hogsmeade after that battle last month! We all should have been safe! None of us were meant to see him!" Ron protested._

_"I'm leaving."_

_"Leaving?" Hermione asked._

_"Harry, what are you talking about?!" Ron frowned._

_"I'm leaving Hogwarts."_

_"You-know-who willl get you!"_

_"Voldemort's dead." Harry snarled. "As Dumbledore will tell you soon."_

_"What? Harry, what's wrong with you?" Hermione touched her friend's hand softly._

_"Don't touch me!" Harry snapped._

_Running into the boys' dormitory, the Head Boy grabbed what few belongings he needed and left as quickly as he came, leaving two very dazed people gawking at him._

_"What?" Ron asked nobody, for it was a question no one could answer._

_*end flashback*_

A warm tear trickling at her cheek, the now-21 Hermione turned around, her back towards the snow.

"Oh Harry... We could have been there for you, if only you trusted us."

Lifting her head slightly, she suddenly noticed another person in her house.

Cold fear grasping at her heart, she took an involuntary step back.

And the figure lunged towards her.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

AN: so how was it?? Hope ya people liked it... more about harry and ginny… and hermi and draco next chapter I promise!

What say… 10 reviews minimum? (for both chapters, average of 5…)

*THANK YOU LIST*

::Dark Queen Of Roses:: Yay, you're my first reviewer…Thank you… pls continue to support this story~!

::Kaetian:: thankx a lot… glad to know someone likes it~ sure will! I'll update as soon as possible…

::parselmouth:: yeppz~ that's what I'm trying to say. But u'll find out why soon enough! Support me still ok??                                     Thanx!

::BabyPufoo:: ok… promise all will be unveiled soon enough! Thanx~!

::Wizzabee:: um… he was there. He was the one who wanted to look for the trophy… thanx for reviewing!

::cute_pig:: hope this is soon enough! Thanx…

::eileen:: continued! Thanx~! Plz continue to support yaz??

::Ditto2001:: here is the updated chap~! Hope u like it!


	3. our past and our present

A/N: here's the third chapter!!! Please read and review! Hope you readers enjoy it!! Because I didn't think it was too good. Sorry if its disappointing!!

Disclaimer: Really, Harry Potter and its characters don't belong to me no matter how hard I wish.

"My lord."

"Is everyone present?"

"I believe I've found the spy."

"Is everyone present?"

"I… I…"

"Answer me. Malfoy."

"I… No. My son isn't."

"And just where might Draco be?" Harry asked coldly.

"I… I'm not sure."

Harry frowned slightly. Draco was the only member of the Dark Side who dared to defy him. Was he hiding something too? No. He wouldn't dare. Would he?

"My lord."

"What?!" This was at least the fifth time today he had been interrupted between his thoughts. 

"The spy…"

"Who is it?"

"I believe it's the Moss* family sir. The daughter still cannot be located, but we have the father and the son."

"Why the Moss family?"

"We have discovered some letters from Ebony* to the Weasleys, containing important information. And Ron Weasley is a favourite of Dumbledore…"

"Enough. I understand now."

"Shall I…?"

"Do it."

As Lucius made the announcement, Harry let his thoughts run wild.

So many things had happened in so few days, and so many had died. What would the old Harry have thought about it?

No, no. He wasn't the old Harry anymore. He was the new Dark Lord. The Wizard who would take his revenge against all whom he had trusted so foolishly, and the same wizard who would then complete his brother's job.

Yes, his brother.

His brother who had failed in an attempt to murder the boy who lived, and ended up dying himself. He who had tried time and time again to murder Harry Potter, and yet continuously failed. He who had finally been murdered by his own brother, the boy he made so many miserable attempts towards to kill.

It was the heavens, cursing and laughing down at the pitiful web of deceit and lies that the God had made the two brothers go through. It was a miserable twist in fate, a cruel joke and one that the world would pay for.

Mudbloods or Wizards, they shall all die. Having any previous connection with Harry Potter would lead to your death. And Harry was saving the best for the last.

Dumbledore.

"Yes… Voldemort, my brother, I shall avenge you. I shall kill Dumbledore myself…" He whispered to the wind.

"My lord?" Lucius gazed at the man talking to himself. This was one confused boy, one boy who could not accept yet. But despite having all the odds against him, this boy still managed to pull through. He was a great leader, Lucius would have to give him that.

And a great Dark Lord too. More evil was bred in the boy than anybody else, except, of course, Voldemort himself. Lucius found himself harboring a newfound respect for the kid he once despised. Such changes since the death of Voldemort… Everything was a different story now.

"What?"

"The spy…"

"I know." Harry snapped.

"The people want to know…"

"Death. The Avada curse."

"They doubt your abilities, sire."

Harry glared at the towering man, looming above him with his long white hair. Standing up hesitantly, he walked out and faced the crowd.

"My wizards and witches. You dare to challenge and doubt me?"

A slight murmur traveled through the crowd.

Harry glared again. So they doubted him, did they?

"It looks like I'll just have to prove to you who the master is around here." He hissed angrily.

Deatheaters dragged the Moss family towards the small stage Harry stood upon.

"No! Please sir, I promise, I never betrayed you! Never! Please sir! My lord, please, not my wife! Not my son! Oh dear lord, my family!" The elderly wizard cried out.

Lucius slapped him and stopped the little scene.

"Your family won't be spared for your treachery." Lucius said quietly.

"Not mine! No, never! I'd die before I betray the Dark Lord or his brother, Voldemort!"

"What about your daughter…?" Lucius laughed maliciously. "Can you vouch for her?"

"Stop it!" A sudden cry boomed in the hall.

Harry looked towards the bearer of the voice. Ginny.

_Oh please Ginny, not now. I have to do this. _Harry thought silently.

"Stop it!" Ginny continued in her outburst. "Why should he pay for what his daughter did? He did no wrong! Please, Harry, don't kill him! It's not his fault! Don't kill his family!"

"Enough Ginny Weasley. You have no say here. Not when your family is the enemy of our lord." Lucius cut in. The Weasleys. Despicable people. He had enough of them. Especially this girl. It was too bad the Dark Lord had a soft spot for her, or he would have killed her a long time ago.

"Please, Harry…" Ginny pleaded, determined yet put down.

A sudden rage took over the crowd. A loud shout erupted. 

"Kill them! Prove yourself worthy! Kill! Death to traitors!" 

Harry tore his eyes off her, and he struggled to draw his wand.

I'm sorry Ginny… 

"Avada Kedavra…" Repeating his curse more than a few times, he murdered everyone in the Moss family that was present. Coldness shined in his eyes, yet an apologetic feeling settled in his heart. He hated hurting Ginny like this.

Their screams of pain and agony were bitter, and it resounded in his mind.

The crowd hushed. Was this all it took to convince them that he was worthy of being their leader? Just a couple of deaths? It was simple. He would have to do this more often, then. For stronger support.

And yet…

He looked towards the one he loved deeply. The center of all his affections.

Tears shone wildly in her eyes, and she looked at him as though he was a savage beast. She was hurt, oh-so-hurt. Wiping her tears repeatedly, she ran towards the exit of the hall.

"No, Ginny, please." He murmured, his hand reaching out as if to stop her from fleeing. He wanted to chase her, and to comfort her, to explain himself and his position.

A roar came from the crowd.

"Cheers for the Great Dark Lord! The powerful dark lord! Our lord!"

Basking sadly in the respect he'd finally gained, he looked once more at the retreating back of his beloved.

For this respect, had it cost him his love?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Granger." The cloaked figure came out of the shadows.

"Oh, Malfoy, don't do that. You scare everything out of me."

"Draco."

Hermione laughed. "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting…"

"It doesn't matter." He said monotonously.

"Draco, are you okay?"

Removing his cloak, Draco sat down on the chair placed carelessly in the center of the room.

"I'm alright… Just tired."

"How are things with… Harry…?"

"You were thinking about him again, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I mean, he was my best friend. Until now. Miserable, isn't it? My best friend wants to kill me, and my enemy's in love with me." Hermione said cheekily, with the slightest touch of resentment.

"Haha." Draco laughed sarcastically.

"Okay, okay. I won't joke anymore. I'm sorry. I…"

"You don't have to explain, Herm. It's me who should apologize. I'm sorry, I'm just so stressed, so worried my father and Harry would find out I'm betraying them."

"Why do you, Malfoy?"

"Because of you. I don't want you to get killed, Herm. I don't. I told you before. Please, stay out of trouble."

Hermione looked at the boy with affection. This was Malfoy. The true Draco Malfoy. His love shone in his eyes, and his every word touched Hermione's heart.

"Draco…" She leaned towards him, and hugged him tightly.

Malfoy hugged her, then drew his neck back from her shoulder suddenly.

"I love you Hermy." His head bent forward and his lips locked with hers.

It was a passionate kiss, one that left nothing unsaid, and showed clearly all of Draco's deep feelings towards her.

And her thoughts flashed into the night her heart had been ripped to bits. And all because of her other best friend.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N: Voldemort, Harry's brother? When did that come about? How is Harry going to patch up his trouble with Ginny? What is Draco doing with Hermione? What did Ron do to Hermione? To find out, review me!!!

       I'm quite disappointed with the amount of reviews so far~ please please review and even if you don't like it just review… please? Even if it really sucks, then criticize me. This is my first fic ever so I really have a lot to learn.

       At least 18 reviews please? The more reviews I get, the longer the chapters! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! Unless it's really very bad, then criticize me. But all flames shall be used to cook me some food then put out with an extinguisher.

=THANK YOU'S=

BlueJeanBaybee: well, now u know! Thank you for your support so far! please continue to support this story! Please review!! Hope this is fast enough~~

Dark Queen of Roses: I hope you don't mind this role you have in my story. I was pretty much at a loss when this fabulous request came! I'll try my best to make this likeable, meanwhile please continue supporting this story! *SPOILER* you're in a way involved somewhat with ron. Hope you don't mind? Its kinda a smaller part.

Cute_pig: hope this is fast enough! Thankz and please continue to support!

Anonymous: updated!!! Please continue to support this story~!


End file.
